The Cure
by Ethan Higurashi
Summary: I can't explain this without spoiling it!


Even though she would never admit it, Lisette was desperately in love with Wayne. He was always on her mind, and it was painfully obvious. He knew. The whole town knew. This meant, unfortunately, that Ford knew, too.

Ford and Lisette had been close for a long time. They were both so meticulous and dainty that it only made sense. The first day that he'd arrived to town, he'd stopped by the boutique to see if she sold any medicinal herbs. The two of them spent hours chatting about all of the different ways that herbs could be incorporated into bouquets. They became inseparable. Townsfolk (Miranda in particular) even joked that they would eventually get married because nobody could put up with Ford's cold exterior the way that Lisette could.

Ford spent nearly two seasons convincing himself that he needed to broach the topic with Lisette. As her best friend, he considered it his job to notice everything. This included the way that she fell silent went Wayne entered The Grill; the way that her skin flushed as red as a rose when he became the topic of discussion. He especially noticed the discount that he received on bouquets- this miffed him the most, as he still had to pay his "best friend" full price for products (despite the fact that she was never charged even a single G for medicines).

"Ford! Earth to Ford!" A giggle and knock on the wall startled him. There she was, Lisette. He sighed, removing his glasses and wiping his forehead daintily, making sure to check his white glove for any sweat stains. "You called for me?" He couldn't back out now. Looking at her, a rush of emotions hit him. Lisette, in love with Wayne...the thought of his blonde beauty being stolen away from him infuriated him. It was usually so easy to keep his temper under control. Despite an occasional few side comments made to Brad, it was never difficult for Ford to keep his tongue in check. However, he could not erase the picture of Lisette melting into Wayne's arms from his mind's eye. He rose, slowly, shaking ever so slightly. He didn't know if he could do this...but she was already here, a mere foot away from him. He couldn't back out now.

"Lisette," Ford said, advancing towards her. "I've been wanting to talk with you." He slowly wrapped his fingers around the lamp on his bedside table. "I can't stop thinking about you and Wayne." His arm swung faster than he thought possible; the head of the lamp crashing into hers. "It makes me sick." Again, the lamp came crashing down, and so did she. Already, she was beyond the point of speaking. All she could do was stare up at her best friend in horror, blood and tears intermingling as they rushed down her face. She tried to muster the strength to stand, but before she could even attempt, Ford kicked her in the face.

Her vision blurred.

"Howdy, Ford! Delivery!" Wayne's grinning face woke Ford from his musings.

"Thank you, Wayne. I have been waiting for this package." He inspected the box to make sure that it was, as always, in pristine condition. "Aw, shucks, Ford. You act like I would do anything less than my best for you. That's why I hand deliver all of your goods!" Ford chuckled slightly. "Wayne," he began. "I've come up with a new energy drink. It's extremely rich in vitamins, particularly protein. Would you like to try it? I know how you love your coffee. Free of charge, of course, as it is still in its experimental stages."

Wayne's face lit up. "Ford! You're such a good husband!" he teased, not noticing Ford's slight blush. Wayne chugged the drink as only he could, and wiped his mouth, handing the vial back to Ford. "Golly, Ford. That was really thick. It had an...odd taste." Ford smiled. "Ah yes, I'll have to work on that. Like I said, it's a new concept of mine. How do you feel, though?'

"Actually," Wayne grinned, "I feel great!" Ford nodded in approval and turned to go back to his research. "Er...by the by, Ford," Wayne stopped at the door. "Have you seen Lisette around lately? I was worried she's avoiding me, and nobody knows her the way that you do. I was hoping you'd know how to get in contact with her. I feel real bad about stringing her along."

"Hmm? Oh." Ford absent-mindedly answered him. "I'm sure she's been up to something interesting. You'll see her around soon enough. I doubt that she's in a position to be concerned with such fickle matters as your love life, Wayne." Wayne raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Thanks, partner. I'll see you tonight at The Grill."

Ford could barely contain his smile.


End file.
